This is a renewal proposal for a training program that has been active for the past 25 years. This training program is associated with the Genome Sciences Department within the Life Sciences Division at the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory (LBNL). LBNL is affiliated with the University of California at Berkeley and physically its laboratories are contiguous with the Berkeley campus. The previous training program heavily emphasized the use of structural as well as genetic approaches to studies of lipoproteins and cardiovascular biology. The present submission of the program, in addition to these molecular approaches, emphasizes an increased use of genomic technologies including sequence analysis, expression profiling and model organisms to address a variety of issues of basic relevance to cardiovascular biology and lipoprotein metabolism. Approaches that will be utilized in these studies include: molecular biological studies of transgenic and gene knockout mice, site specific mutagenesis, genome sequencing, informatic analysis of sequence and expression profiling data and the manipulations of the genomes of mice, Drosophila and C. elegans. The varied expertise of the training faculty forms the basis for our multi-disciplinary training program. Because the training program has been expanded, the name of our training program has been changed to "Genomic Approaches to Cardiovascular Disorders" to reflect this new orientation. Our program provides strong interdisciplinary training in cellular, molecular, biophysical, computational, genetic and genomic aspects of lipoprotein metabolism, atherogenesis and cardiovascular biology. In addition, there is extensive emphasis on genomic approaches to study gene regulation with a focus on the cardiovascular system. The Cross-disciplinary training the fellows receive serves as an excellent background for the trainees to develop independent research programs. Trainees completing the program have numerous career opportunities including academia, research in non-profit research laboratories, and the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries. Because of the trainees' broad background, it is our experience that they are actively recruited by both academia as well as by the flourishing San Francisco Bay area bio-technology industries.